Tajemnicze porwanie
Odcinek 5 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Wczesny ranek. Jeszcze jest ciemno za oknami. Dom Krwiożerczych Mutantów: Ann Marie ( przeciąga się) : Ciekawe, która godzina… Dziwne, że Chrisa jeszcze nie było. <'Mike': Ale miałem dziwny sen. Znów tamten dzień mi się śnił. I widziałem błyszczący order na piersi matki… No, już, Mike… Weź się garść, chłopie!> Dom Wscieklych Szczurow Lightning: Ej, B! Śpisz? B''' (zaspany): Już nie, dzięki, stary za pobudkę! Nie zapomnę Ci tego. '''Lightning: Dobra, dobra, czułości potem. Słyszysz? B''': Ciebie? Trudno cię nie słyszeć! '''Lightning: Daj już spokój! Na emeryturze sobie dłużej pośpisz . Chodziło mi raczej o to, że nie słychać dziś drażniącego okrzyku Chrisa. B''': Czyżbyś się za nim stęsknił? '''Lightning: Chyba wielmożny pan nie wyspał się… B''': Widzę, że nie odpuścisz, dopóki nie odkryjesz tajemnicy dnia. (wstaje i siada na łóżku, przeciąga się, patrzy na stół) A ty jak coś piszesz wieczorem to sprzątaj po sobie. Stołu nie widać spod tego papieru! '''Lightning: O czym ty gadasz?! (wstaje i podchodzi do stołu) Czekaj! To jakiś list! (podnosi list i czyta): „''Wyspa mroczna, wyspa tajemnicza, '' szatą roślinną podróżnych zachwyca. '' ''Kusi wonią, kwiatów, zmysły mąci także, lecz co kryje w środku? '' ''Nikt z was nie odgadnie. Wasze drużyny dzisiaj okryte żałobą, '' ''każdy łezkę uroni za porwaną osobą. '' ''Przeliczcie szybko swoje szeregi, '' ''by na poszukiwania wyruszyć kolegi. '' ''Gdzie wskazówek szukać? '' ''W którą iść stronę? '' ''Za przewodnika miejcie płonącą koronę. Mokre stopy i kolana dalej wam iść każą, '' ''lecz kroczcie ostrożnie kamienistą plażą. '' ''Wasi kompani w małp objęciach śpią, '' ''ale śpieszcie się, bo oni z zimna bardzo drżą!” B''': Dawn jest, Jo jest… Łóżko Scotta jest puste! W tym samym czasie w domu Krwiożerczych Mutantów. '''Mike: (kończy głośno czytać) „ale śpieszcie się, bo oni z zimna bardzo drżą”[ Ann Marie: Biegnę sprawdzić, kogo nie ma! <'Ann Marie': Mam nadzieję, że to Zoey!> Odsuwa kołdrę na łóżku Zoey i widzi ją śpiącą. <'Ann Marie': A tak pięknie się zapowiadało!> Mike: Nie ma Bricka! Słychać głos kucharza: ŚNIADANIE!!! Wszyscy biegna w kierunku kuchni. Jo: Co jest grane z tym zniknięciem?! <'Jo': Mam nadzieję, że Scottowi nic nie jest…> Kucharz : To nie moja sprawa. Ja tylko dbam o wasze żołądki. Wiem, że macie zjeść, wziąć prowiant i ruszyć na poszukiwania. Mike: A gdzie jest Chris? Kucharz: Ja tu tylko gotuję! Za dużo pytań, za mało działania! Zoey: (płacze) Boję się… Coś tu się dzieje dziwnego… Mike (nagle wstaje): Nie becz! To nie czas na mazanie się. Zbierać się! Lightning : Moja drużyna też już kończy jedzenie. Ludzie, nie ma co dłużej czekać. Komu w drogę, temu czas. Rozchodzą się do domów. Biorą plecaki i prowiant. Mike: Pierwsza wskazówka to płonąca korona. Ann Marie: Korona? Nie widzę żadnego zamku… <'Ann Marie': Myślę, że w klejnotach byłoby mi do twarzy. Mike’owi na pewno spodobałabym się.> Zoey: Czekajcie! Zgubiłam gdzieś mój kwiatek! Mike: Zgłupiałaś?! (krzyczy, mocno gestykuluje) Twój kwiatek nas nie interesuje! (zaczyna chodzić w kółko) Zoey: (znów płacze) Ja myślałam… Mike '(przerywa jej) : Od myślenia to ja tu jestem! Wy macie iść za mną! Mamy pracę do wykonania. <'Ann Marie: '''Nie powiem, żeby jego zachowanie w stosunku do Zoey mnie nie cieszyło, ale co mu się stało?!> '''Lightning (do swojej drużyny) : Szukamy płonącej korony! Dawn: A nie za wcześnie na wymarsz? Przecież jeszcze jest ciemno. Myślę, że powinniśmy usiąść i uspokoić oddech. Jo: Jasne, my tu będziemy odprawiać mantrę, a Scott tam zamarznie. <'Dawn': Czy ona się aby nie zakochała?!> W tej chwili na niebie wlasnie pojawilo sie slonce Dawn: Ojej, jak pięknie… I te ptaki latające na tle słońca… Jo: Patrzcie na to drzewo! Tam, przed nami! Lightning: …? Jo: Nie widzicie? Korona tego drzewa wygląda jakby… Dawn i Lightning: … płonęła!!! Jo: Czyli pierwszą wskazówkę już mamy. Idziemy! Drużyna Wściekłych Szczurów idzie. Parę minut później pierwszą zagadkę odgadła też drużyna Krwiożerczych Mutantów. Mike: Przejmuję dowodzenie! Bierzmy się w garść! Musimy być pierwsi (nagle staje i wpatruje się w pobliskie zarośla). Mike (sam do siebie): Czuję krew… Czuję mięso… Wilki lubią mięso… (mięśnie mu drętwieją) Ann Marie: Mike! Co się z tobą dzieje?! Mike (jakby oprzytomniał): O czym ty mówisz? Jestem taki jak co dzień! Obie drużyny idą pół dnia. W trakcie wędrówki B. zwichnął nogę w kostce, co opóźniło ich marsz. Na przedzie jest teraz drużyna Krwiożerczych Mutantów. Mike: (łagodnym głosem) Zoey, pięknie dziś wyglądasz. Zoey: Naprawdę? (zdziwiona) Mike: Oczywiście. Nie wiem, czy już ci mówiłem, że do twarzy ci z tym kwiatkiem (bierze ją za rękę) Zoey: Ale rano mówiłeś coś innego. Mike: Ja?? Chyba coś ci się przyśniło. Nagle słychać wrzask Ann Marie. Ann Marie: Ratunku! Ziemia się pode mną rusza! Mike: Spokojnie! (znów ma głos stanowczy) To tylko mokradła. Idź ostrożnie. Zoey: Ja też już mam stopy i kolana w wodzie… Anna Marie i Mike (razem): Druga wskazówka! Mike: To znak, że podążamy w dobrym kierunku. Pół godziny później do tego miejsca docierają też Wściekłe Szczury. Jo: Ohydna okolica! Mokradła i jakieś zmutowane komary… Aj!(uderza dłonią w swoje udo!) Ale mnie gryzą. Dawn: Zmutowane czy nie, ale to żywe stworzenia i nie odmawiajmy im prawa do życia. Lightning: Chyba żartujesz! To mam rozumieć, że powinniśmy się położyć i pozwolić gryźć tym obrzydliwym komarom?! Dawn: No coś ty, desperatką nie jestem. Ale po co od razu zabijać… Jo: My tu gadu-gadu, a ja zgłodniałam! Scott zawsze mówił, że dobrze jest wrzucić coś na ruszt. Lightning: A czemu mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym?! Kobieto, przecież on żyje!! Jo: 'Wiem, przejęzyczyłam się… <'Jo: Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć… Brakuje mi go… Czyżbym się zakochała?> Lightning: (nagle przewraca się w mokradłach) Co jest?! (wstaje, z wody wyciąga sporą rybę z trojgiem oczu i skrzydłami zamiast bocznych płetw). Mówiłyście dziewczyny, że jesteście głodne… B''': Wygląda smakowicie. Ale nie lubię jak jedzenie tak na mnie patrzy… '''Jo: Jesteście pewni, że to jest jadalne? Lightning: Ja bym raczej tego do ust nie brał. Dawn: Ja też dziękuję! B''': No, co wy… Rozpalimy ognisko i usmażymy sobie rybkę. '''Dawn i Jo: A coś innego jest w menu? Rozpalają ognisko, smażą rybę. Dziewczyny odmawiają jedzenia. B namówił Lightninga na posiłek, po którym dostali wysypki i niestrawności żołądka. Ich wędrówka opóźnia się. Druzyna Krwiozerczych Mutantow: Idą długo. Dziewczyny są zmęczone i głodne. Zoey: Słyszeliście ten odgłos? To chyba wilki… Ann Marie: Tylko chyba się nie rozpłacz! A poza tym, co mi tak w brzuchu burczy! Zoey: Mike, zróbmy sobie przerwę. Zjedzmy nasz prowiant. Mike: (krzyczy) Przerwę?! Przerwę?! Czy ty słyszysz, co mówisz? Nie ma czasu! Mamy misję! Tylko to się liczy! Zoey: I znowu krzyczysz (zaczyna szlochać, wyjmuje z włosów kwiatek i kolejno obrywa jego płatki): Zdrowy… Chory… Zdrowy… Chory… Ann Marie: Chyba zaczyna padać! Zoey: Schrońmy się w tej grocie, która przypomina małpy siedzące na ziemi. Mike: … w małp objęciach śpią!!! To trzecia wskazówka! Biegnijmy do środka!(wchodzą do środka, jest ciemno) Zoey: Ałł!!! Moja głowa! Ann Marie: Uważaj, fajtłapo! Szkoda mi tych skał… Mike: Ciszej! To nie czas na kłótnie. Tam, przed nami, widzicie? Zoey: Chyba ktoś ognisko rozpalił. Idą w kierunku ognia. Wchodzą do skalnej sali. Mike, Zoey i Ann Marie: Tu jesteście!!! Przy ognisku siedzą: Brick, Scott i Chris. Brick: No, w końcu! Ileż można czekać?! Ale cóż się dziwić skoro wcześniej nie dbaliście o kondycję fizyczną… Scott: Dobra, grunt, że są… Macie coś do jedzenia? Wrzuciłbym coś na ruszt. Chris ( wstaje i zaczyna bić brawo): Oklaski dla drużyny mistrzów. Właśnie robiliśmy zakłady, która drużyna pojawi się pierwsza. I muszę przyznać, że… przegrałem. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że dwie słabe panny i wyżelowany młokos wygrają. Wtedy do gry wchodzą Wściekłe Szczury. Jo: ( na widok Scotta): Jak się czujesz? Bardzo zmarzłeś? Jesteś głodny? Nic ci nie jest? Scott ( z wyraźnym zadowoleniem) : Hola- hola. Przygniotłaś mnie tyloma pytaniami. Czyżbyś się martwiła o mnie? Jo '(zmieszana): Ja? Żartujesz chyba… Tak tylko pytam… z grzeczności… <'Scott: Laska chyba coś do mnie czuje.> Chris: Dobra, dobra, skończcie już z tym umizgiwaniem się…. Wracamy do obozu, bo tam czekają na was… Brick: Jedzenie? Scott: Wygodne łóżko? Mike: Tubka żelu do włosów? Chris: … eliminacje! Cieszycie się, prawda? Wieczorem w obozie Chris rozdaje pianki. Chris: Brick i Scott są dzisiaj nietykalni. Po piankę zapraszam do siebie… <'Mike': Mam nadzieję, że naszą drużynę oszczędzi.> …Mike’a! Jak mam do ciebie mówić? Kapitanie? <'Mike': Kapitanie? Ale o co mu chodzi? Chyba za długo siedział w tej jaskini.> Chris: Kolejne pianki wędrują do… Dawn i Jo. Zapraszam do siebie też Ann Marie i Zoey. Została ostatnia pianka… Lightning czy B? B czy Lightning? … … Lightning. ** Pokoj zwierzen po odpadnieciu B: <'Lightning': Szkoda, zdążyłem go polubić… Ale ta zwichnięta noga i ryba bardzo opóźniły nasz marsz> <'Dawn': Miał dobrą duszę i wyczuwałam pozytywną energię od niego.> <'Jo': Trudno… Takie życie…> <'Scott:' Koleś był w porządku. Nic do niego nie miałem.> <'Mike': Ciekawe, czy nie ma pożyczyć żelu?> <'Zoey': Żal mi go. Pozytywny człowiek.> <'A'nn Marie: Niech spada, czy on myślał, że z taką tuszą uda mu się wygrać?!> Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy